1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a travel direction information output apparatus, a map matching apparatus, a travel direction information output method, and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
A travel direction estimation apparatus, that estimates a travel direction of a user who holds a mobile device or the like according to an output of sensors or the like mounted in the mobile device, has been conventionally known (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1). Such a travel direction estimation apparatus that estimates the travel direction of the user has been widely used in mobile navigation.